1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to workstation or tabletop extensions, and, more particularly, to extensions that are portable and universally adaptable to be used with different workstations or tables.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is widely known that the work area around a desktop or lap top computer can be crowded. In many instances, there is little or no room on the work area to support or rest the operator's arms or hands while typing on the keyboard or to operate a mouse. As a result, many operators have wrist injuries and are frustrated when operating a mouse.
There are many different styles of desks and tables on which a desk or lap top computer may be placed. For example, some desks or tables have tops with square or round edges that extend outward. The thickness of the desktop or tabletop can also vary greatly.
What is needed is a portable, universally adaptable workstation extension that provides a temporary support and work area system for a desk or table.